Life sucks but it's a fun ride
by brown eyed author
Summary: Bella loves being single and she doesnt want that to change. One blind date, one bottle of teequilia, and a bar fight lead to unexpected events. How will Bella cope and what about those Newts? Twists and turns everyother corner AH OCC and drama!


**Alright this is my first fan-fiction and I think it comes from too much television. I love fan-fiction because the story line in Twilight was awesome, but the writing sucked ass. Pardon my English. :) So the idea came to me by listening to too much Jewel. I have a thing for music from the 90s. Hahaha so here we go my first attempt at this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although I wish I did so I can be super rich and never have to work again, I do, however, own a funny looking hat with ears. **

I hate my life. I mean really it sucks ass. I thought everything was fine until that no good son of a bitch cheated on me. Yep cheated and not even in his own home. He was in my damn apartment.

I suppose I should start at the beginning, my boyfriend of 2 years, Jacob Black, was the love of my life. I mean I thought he was. There was a connection and there was _some _feeling, but I don't know what it was. We were childhood friends, he was there for my parents' divorce, and I was there for his mother's death. We were always there for each other, through thick and thin. There was nothing we couldn't do together. We started going out in our last year of high school and we took it into college. Well apparently during the summer between freshman and sophomore year of college he decided he was too good for me. Thus is where the cheating comes in. I found him in my room, MY ROOM, with some blonde chick under him. He was in my apartment, not his. We didn't live together, but we gave each other keys to the apartments.

I think he wanted me to see what he was doing, I don't think he wanted to break up in a normal way, but he wanted to be an ass about it. So what did I do when I found them? Well, see I have been in street fighting classes since I was old enough to walk. I cleared my throat and Jacob looked at me. I gave him a smirk and I saw his face pale. He knew what was coming to him. I calmly walked over to the two of them and just grabbed hold of Jacob's arm. He got up without a fuss and I half dragged, half walked his naked ass over to the wall. I pushed him down and made him sit.

"Hey shit head, what are you doing to my boyfriend?" the bitch called from the bed.

"I am simply teaching the two of you a lesson, you are in my apartment and I don't recall giving you permission to be here. So sit back bitch and watch your mouth." I made sure to keep my voice level and calm. "Now who's first?"

Jacob quickly pointed at the Pamela Anderson look alike and she smirked at me. "I know how to fight, I think you're the one in trouble." She didn't even seem to care as she said this. She simply inspected her fingernails.

I walked over to her and slapped her hard across the face. She looked shocked as if anyone would ever dare touch her. "My, my, my, what was it that you were saying to me? I think that you need to know who is in charge in this apartment. She lunged at me and I side stepped her attack.

"Bitch, you're just jealous because your boyfriend likes me best," she sneered. She walked up to me and slapped me across the face.

I just looked at her and smiled after all she didn't know any better. I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and whispered in her ear, "I want you to get dressed and get the hell out of my apartment now. Do you understand me?" I twisted her arm and I heard her whimper in pain.

"Ye-yes, please just don't hurt me." She was cowering on the ground. I released her arm and spit in her direction. She quickly gathered her clothes and left the apartment in a hurry. When I heard the front door slam closed I turned on Jacob.

"You! How could you do something like that to me?" I was crying now I couldn't hurt him physically. I might be tough, but I am not made of stone. "I trusted you and I loved you, and I thought you loved me too. Apparently I was wrong in that. All the lies you told me, all the whispers into the night! And I believed every fucking word of and now I'm done with it. I am done with this. From this moment on, you Jacob Black are dead to me! I don't want to see your fucking face ever again. Get your shit, and get the hell out." I slumped to the floor no longer having the energy to hold myself up anymore. I heard Jacob get up and leave without a single word.

I fell asleep like that, slumped up against the wall, with tears running down my face.

The next day I woke up and found everything that reminded me of him and threw it out. I just tossed it all in a dumpster. I didn't tell my friends what happened; they didn't need to know my pain. I decided on that day that I would never love again. It wasn't meant for me, I was done with love and men. Love didn't exist to me. It was as untouchable as the stars in the sky, you can look for it, but in the end you can't have it.

It has been 2 years since then and I graduated from college with honors and a promising book underway. My life was good I had great friends and a pretty nice life, but sometimes it got a little lonely. Like when all your friends were out with their significant other and you were home, alone, watching pretty woman or Dirty Dancing wondering when you get to be Baby. I had to keep reminding myself that this was the path I chose, and this is what I had to do. I didn't want to get hurt again so I sucked it up and watched my later 1980s and early 1990s movies.

On a day in may, ha that rhymed so didn't do that on purpose, my best friend Alice decided it was time I let the past go, and find my 'special man'. Her words not mine. She decided that on Friday night she was going to dress me up for a night of fun. _Yeah fun in whose opinion? Not mine that's for sure. _I thought to myself as she slammed me down into a swivel chair, in her spare room. She poked, pulled, and prodded until she felt my hair and make-up were complete. After that torture I was whisked into her superfluous walk-in closet. She then threw me a small dress. I was surprised at the amount of silence she had throughout this. It usually meant something bad when Alice was quiet.

I put on the dress and was surprised by the lack of material. It was a short black sequined dress, but at least it had sleeves this time. I came out and she wordlessly handed me a pair of black sequined heels that matched the dress.

"There now you look perfect," she said. Those were the first words she said to me since entering the room. I looked in the mirror and didn't believe what I saw. I looked confident I looked happy and most of all I didn't look like the kind of person who wanted to remain single her whole life. I kind of liked it then my common sense had to kick in reminding me of the reason I became single in the first place. I silently followed Alice out into the parking lot. We got into Alice's yellow Porsche. It was a graduation present from her parents.

"Alice, are you hiding something from me?"I asked cautiously.

"God Bella, why would I ever hide anything from you? You are my best friend" she sounded genuinely offended, but I saw her glancing out of the corner of her eye, seeing if I believed her or not. I didn't.

"You are Alice and I demand to know what it is now!" I had a horrible feeling about this. I hoped to God that it wasn't another set up. I was happy being single and she knew it, but she felt the need to set me up. Usually when this happened I just left.

"Now Bella try to keep an open mind about this; I did kinda sorta try, and set you up with someone. Please don't be mad at me Rose and Angela both agree with me. They think that you need to move on from what happened, and let it go. Not all men are jackasses, and we just want you to see that." She sounded very nervous.

"Alice I don't even know how to respond. My three best friends went behind my back, and set me up with someone that I don't really want to go out with. I am hurt and shocked by your actions. This is inexcusable. I want to go home; turn this car around and take me back now!" I turned around and stared out the window.

"I am not taking you home. You, Isabella Marie Swan, are going out tonight. His name is Mike Newton; we think that he will be perfect for you. He's a nice blonde with baby blue eyes. And I think his personality will match yours rather well if I do say so myself." It was as if she didn't even care about my tirade. I don't want to date a man with the last name of Newton I mean nasty. Imagine Bella Newton, we would have little Newts for children. That is disturbing.

I huffed and kept looking out the window. We pulled up to a club and outside the door was a blonde haired, baby faced man. He looked like a lost puppy; my guess was that this is Mike Newton. Oh joy for me…not. Well that night was going to get very interesting.

**Review and tell me what you think, the chapters will get longer, I promise. Anyways I am looking for a BETA so if anyone's interested PM me. **


End file.
